


Second Chances

by EnergeticPlus



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving a kitten from inevitable doom, Chase finds himself in the hospital with a broken leg. The nurse wearing the green Crocs was there to hopefully pick up the pieces and watch over him as he slowly began to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/gifts).



> So this is the brainchild of Riniel and myself and no lie, it started out as this completely random headcanon that spawned this fic. We regret nothing.

Chase Randall had a bad habit.

It wasn't smoking, or swearing, while he did have a bit of a swearing problem it wasn't completely unmanageable. He went through the usual stint of biting his nails whenever he got the chance, but somehow stopped. But Chase's biggest problem involved his complete lack of focus. He quite literally had the attention span of a gnat. And if anything shiny happened to be in his proximity? Chase's mind was gone.

Pretty butterfly flying by Chase's face?

Chase would be mesmerized.

The wafting smell of french fries reaching Chase's nose?

He would have a sudden craving for french fries and think nonstop about them until he got some.

This unfortunately got Chase into quite a bit of trouble.

And today was definitely no different.

For once, Chase had been minding his own business while out on his lunch break. He made it a habit of leaving his workplace for lunch, because fresh air was always a plus. The bench just outside of his workplace was a spot he frequented on nice days, and today Chase sat perched on top of it. He had been watching the people walk by, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen but it was enough to peak his interest. Typical businessmen sauntered by while chatting away on their phones. A pair of women quickly sped by as they were afraid of running into a long line at the cafe around the corner.

Lifting a can of Monster to his lips, Chase sighed. He only had three more hours of work left that day and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and take a nap. Eventually this energy drink would kick in, but probably not before Chase fell asleep on the bench.

A soft mew caught the brunette's attention and turning towards the sound he saw a small kitten. Where did it come from, he wasn't sure. But it was definitely lost and quickly making a beeline for the busy street directly in front of Chase.

"Oh _shit_. No no no!" Chase nearly knocked his Monster over on it's side, not really caring about it at this point. It was the last thing running through his mind.

The squeaky little noises coming from the kitten only seemed to get louder when Chase flew after it. The last thing he wanted to see was a poor defenseless kitten get squished by a truck right before his eyes. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had the ability to try and stop it from happening in the first place.  
It happened in the blink of an eye.

The small kitten had made his way into the busy street and Chase felt his legs move faster. The last thing Chase remembered as he managed to catch the kitten in his arms were the shouts and screams as his entire mind went black.

**\----------**

  


_"He risked his life for a kitten."_

The voices were loud. Loud and obnoxious while Chase wanted nothing more than to stay asleep. Whoever they were, a male and female also occupied the space Chase was in.

_"A kitten? Seriously? He doesn't exactly look the type to--"_

The second voice was definitely louder than the first. And it made Chase's head feel like it was about to split apart.

_"But he's cute. Come on. Him rescuing a kitten? Major points right there."_

_"He got hit by a truck and somehow you're standing there calling him cute. Is someone's physical appearance aesthetically pleasing to you? Even when they're unconscious in a hospital bed?"_

All Chase heard was the female's laughter and something that sounded like a slap on a shoulder.

_"Oh crap. My patient in 306 is requesting my assistance. Hello bedpan cleaning, I have not missed you."_

Wait a minute.

Patient? Hospital bed?

Chase was slowly beginning to come to his senses as he woke up. The pair of voices from earlier had been replaced by the sound of near constant beeps coming from every direction. The last thing the brunette remembered was latching onto a kitten before it could be run over by an oncoming truck. His brain was cloudy, it felt like he'd been asleep for a full week. All Chase wanted to do was go right back to sleep and ignore whatever was going on around him.

That's when he heard someone shuffle to his right. Something brushed up against his arm, causing deep brown eyes to slowly flutter open.

As his eyes began to regain focus, Chase was beginning to put the pieces of this ever confusing puzzle together. Apparently the New Zealander had gotten his wish and was propped up comfortably in bed. But the bed he was in was not his own, which was terribly unfortunate. The cluster of balloons on a nearby table and flowers on just about every available surface cued Chase in to where he was.

Chase Randall landed himself in the hospital for saving a kitten from certain doom.

At least, he was sure he'd saved the kitten. There was no nearby visible evidence proving that the kitten was safe. Making a mental note to question somebody about the whereabouts of said kitten caused Chase to groan.

That groan clearly caught somebody's attention, because Chase wasn't alone in his room.

"You're awake." The unfamiliar male voice spoke softly as Chase turned his head to find a nurse standing over a nearby monitor.

Awake. Was Chase really awake? Or was he dreaming? He couldn't be in the hospital. There was absolutely no way. Somebody was playing a cruel joke on him, spiked his Monster when he wasn't paying any attention.

The nurse must've noted Chase's look of confusion and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I'm sure everything will come back to you soon."

Eyebrows furrowed into even more confusion, Chase tried to sit up but felt a twinge of pain tear through his chest.

"Whoa, whoa! I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Unfamiliar hands pressed lightly against his chest, guiding Chase back down against the pillow that had been tucked in behind him. It wasn't until then when Chase really began to notice his surroundings. His right leg was propped up and covered in a white cast.

"You were in an accident." The nurse began as he reached behind him and picked up a clipboard. "Rescued a kitten from inevitable doom." He began leafing through the papers on the clipboard, eyes avoiding Chase's. "Broken leg, a few broken ribs and a slew of cuts and bruises. Took quite the tumble with a truck."

_Tumble with a truck?_

"I'd say you're quite the hero." The nurse said as he closed the packet of papers on the clipboard and looked down at his watch. "Since you've finally woken up, I'll go get the doctor. She'll want to know you're awake."

Just as the nurse made his way to the door, Chase managed to open his mouth and say, "Thank you--?"

"Riley. My name's Riley."

Riley gave Chase a faint smile before exiting through the door, no doubt making his way down the hall to alert the doctor that Chase regained consciousness.

The last thing Chase took note of were the green Crocs Riley had on his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Riley really likes dogs. Don't judge him.

As it turned out, Riley had been Chase's designated nurse so he got to see quite a bit of those green Crocs walk in and out of his room. And since the brunette was so hopped up on all of the medication he's been given, all he did was laugh whenever he thought about the green Crocs.

Riley however, didn't seem to find this very amusing.

Though most of the time Chase was asleep whenever Riley came into the room to check up on him. The TV was usually on, alarmingly loud of course which caused Riley to turn it as far down as possible without actually muting it. _How could anybody fall asleep like this?_ He thought to himself as he set the bedside remote down where he found it on Chase's table and sighed.

_Bet he doesn't even remember me._ Riley sighed as he thought to himself. Going about his business, he would periodically look over and see that Chase was still fast asleep. Not hearing a peep out of him, Riley was able to sneak out of the room undetected.

\--------

"He's cute."

"Shelby, shut up."

They rarely had time to themselves, but when they were able to break away, the nurses took that opportunity to grab something to eat. Riley was no different, his stomach had been growling for what felt like hours now. And he was just thankful to take this quick break with his best friend, Shelby.

"I will not. You can't tell me what to do, Griffin." Shelby sat at the table across from Riley, shoveling a forkful of god knows what into her mouth.

Green eyes rolling, Riley plopped his lunch bag onto the table. He had known Shelby since nursing school. They had been paired together for an activity and ended up becoming part of the same study group. She had her crazy moments, but Riley was thankful to be a part of her life. Shelby was the sister he never had.

"Oh? I can't?" Riley sat down in his chair, rummaging through his lunch bag for whatever he managed to throw in there before leaving his apartment the previous night. "I mean, if you want I can go down to reception and have a nice long talk with Tyler about how you constantly admire him from afar. And how you want to touch those lush dark locks." Riley shifted his chair back a little bit as Shelby jerked her foot out to kick his shin.

She was so predictable.

"RILEY." Shelby pretty much growled and nearly knocked over her bottle of water.

"You like his butt and his fancy hair." Riley inched his chair out even further but unfortunately it didn't do much to help. With a sharp kick to Riley's shin, Shelby huffed and tried to gather the food that she scattered all over the table due to her embarrassment. "This is the last time you watch _Lilo and Stitch_ on your day off, Griffin."

It didn't take long for Shelby to regain her composure and stop kicking Riley's shins in retaliation. It also didn't take her long to mention Chase again. "Riley. You know, I've changed my mind. Chase isn't cute."

"Yeah, well, he's _hot_." Riley interrupted and immediately froze. Did he really just say that? Riley held his water bottle in mid-air when he spoke the previous sentence. And when his gaze lifted up towards Shelby's, he could see his friend grinning from ear to ear. "So you admit it. Excellent." Shelby tapped her fingers together as she grinned.

Riley groaned and set his water bottle down on the table between them. "Yes. But. I've met him before."

Eyebrows slowly creeping up her forehead, Shelby looked slightly confused. "How?"

Riley began to tell the story that began a few years earlier, right before Riley started nursing school. He wanted to earn a bit of extra cash knowing that classes were soon going to take over his life. So per his mother's suggestion and Riley's undeniable love of dogs, he became a dog walker. And sometimes, Riley took on quite a bit more than he could handle. The day he met Chase was no different.

Typically Riley could handle two or three dogs. Whether it be smaller dogs, or big sporting dogs, Riley could handle three of them. What possessed him that day to take on six dogs completely blew right past him, Riley didn't know what was wrong with him that day. Four fairly large dogs and two smaller dogs, Riley knew quickly enough that he had his work cut out for him.

_"Thor! Quite tugging so hard on your leash!" Riley groaned as he somehow managed to keep hold of the German Shepard's leash even though he was trying to break free. Unfortunately for Riley, Thor was able to break free from the young man's grasp and dart down the pathway of the park Riley often took his canine charges. But Thor freeing himself from Riley's clutches was only the beginning._

_Riley ended up losing two more of his canine charges, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi and a German Shorthair Pointer. The three that he did manage to not lose track of, their leashes refused to leave his grip._

_As he tried to take off and gather up the three dogs, Riley wasn't sure where to begin. As he began to chase Thor, the German Shepard would playfully bark as he thought Riley was just playing with him before running off again. It was the same with the Corgi and the Pointer. All three dogs thought Riley was just playing with them before taking off in the opposite direction._

_Trying just about everything he could think of from whistling, offering the promise of treats if they returned, playing dead, Riley just couldn't manage to capture his three escaped charges._

_"Looks like you've got your hands full there, mate." A mysterious accent made it's way to Riley's ears and the young man looked behind him to see a young man, not much older than himself standing there. "My mum works in a daycare for dogs back home. She used to let me tag along." Riley nearly lost himself in the brunette's accent, not to mention the way he wore that backwards baseball cap. Tufts of dark brown hair poking out from the opening of the strap._

_The accented stranger whistled loudly, which resulted in the three escaped dogs to charge back towards Riley, nearly knocking him over. "Wow." Riley took a quick breath as he bent forward to pick up the three remaining leashes. "How'd you manage that, uh?"_

_The Corgi was the first to approach the stranger and roll over onto his back. "Chase." Chase was on his knees as he eagerly rubbed the Corgi's belly. "Can't tell you what I did. Perhaps it was witchcraft." He gave the Corgi's belly one last pat before Chase stood up on his feet. "You have to sound commanding, a good hearty whistle should do the trick, mate."_

Riley didn't remember much after that. He was just ecstatic to have the dogs back and unharmed. The encounter with the cute boy with the accent was just an added bonus.

"So basically, he's your knight in shining armor." Shelby stated, elbow propped up on the table as Riley finished his story.

Riley's cheeks immediately flushed as he shook his head. "Shut up, Shelby. You know, I really need to head down to reception. Been meaning to talk to Tyler about his _fancy hair_. Want to know what kind of shampoo he uses."

"RILEY GRIFFIN DON'T YOU DARE."

The sound of a chair skidding across the tiled floor before crashing to the ground could be heard just outside of the break room.

\--------

Not too long after his encounter with Shelby in the break room, Riley was on dinner duty for the 6th floor patients in his section. And that included Chase. Making his way through the door, tray in hand, Riley saw that Chase was definitely awake now. His dark brown eyes looking slightly alert as they were transfixed on the TV mounted in the corner of the room.

"You know what's weird about America?" He asked as Riley set Chase's dinner up on the tray next to his bed. All Riley was able to do was mumble a quick _what_ in response.

"No rugby in this country. At least nothing that's ever broadcast on TV. I'm stuck sitting here watching this." He waved his hand at the TV and Riley turned to see him watching a professional soccer game. Funny, he definitely pegged Chase to be a soccer fan. "You don't like soccer?" Riley asked.

Chase nodded his head. "Love it, but there's no RUGBY." That's when Chase looked down at his dinner tray. Green jello, some sort of sandwich concoction and water and juice. "What is this?"

Riley rolled his eyes, of course Chase would complain about hospital food. "Food not up to your liking, sir?"

Arching an eyebrow, Chase frowned at Riley. "No tacos? No meatloaf? Chicken nuggets?"

"So hospital food sucks, yes. But this is what you're stuck with." Riley stated as he watched Chase lift up the top piece of bread of his sandwich. "I swear something in here _moved_." Chase frowned as he let the piece of bread flop back down on the rest of his sandwich.

Riley stood at the foot of Chase's bed, flipping through his chart. He knew Chase's eyes were on him, and that only caused the faint pink tint to return to his cheeks once more.

"You're incredibly cute when you blush, mate."

Slamming the chart shut, Riley looked up to see Chase staring at him. "You're obviously hopped up on your pain meds. Maybe I should talk with your doctor to lower your dosage."

"Are you sure you want to do that? My doctor is pretty scary."

Riley crossed his arms over his chest as he daringly looking Chase in the eye. "Yes, she is. But you're clearly getting a kick out of hitting on me."

Chase shrugged his shoulders and popped a spoonful of green jello in his mouth. The frown from before returning when he heard Riley's pager go off. "And now you must leave me. Oh cute nurse, I do hope you return."

"Definitely asking Dr. Morgan to lower your dosage. I'm sure she'll agree with me."

Before he could even hear Chase's reply, Riley ran out the door to find Shelby a few feet down the hall. "Riley! So glad I caught you." She nodded towards his pager that had just finished going off. "It's Ivan. Matt just brought him in."

Riley felt his heart slump in his chest at those words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took ages to post! Life has been crazy and just as I was about to write, my cousin passed away. And I recently took a position at work that allows me to have weekends off [for the foreseeable future] which means hopefully I can do more writing? 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! I promise I haven't given up on this story. This chapter isn't the best, but please be patient. I'll try to have another update for you soon!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

Riley had just turned down the hallway near the emergency room to find his brother Matt walking behind someone being pushed along in a wheelchair. And that someone just happened to be Matt's boyfriend, Ivan.

"Yes! How did he hurt himself this time?" Riley huffed as he trailed behind the other nurse pushing the wheelchair and Matt who had no trouble keeping up with his long strides.

Matt shrugged his shoulders, he didn't seem too worried at all. "Well first it began with the toaster. You know how picky that thing is." The toaster had a habit of setting bread on fire even on the lowest temperature. "And then he went outside with his hands full of who knows what and ended up tripping over a step and well, here we are. Again." He waved his hands in front of him to a smiling Ivan sitting in the wheelchair.

The last time Ivan was sent to the hospital, incidentally enough was a month ago, he needed stitches in his forehead because he banged it on a low beam in the barn.

"I enjoy the fact that you two talk about me as if I'm not even here." Ivan chimed in as he was wheeled down the hall and into another room. "I'm perfectly fine, and may I add, am not bleeding from the forehead this time."

Riley sighed as he slipped through the doorway and took over for the other nurse who was needed in another room. "Well, no you're not. But you probably broke your foot this time." Matt looked from Riley back to Ivan as he sat down in a chair across the room.

"I'm just glad the insurance is still paying for all of this." Matt groaned.

\--------

People in this hospital sure were noisy. Chase was in and out of sleep for the rest of the day and it seemed that whenever he did fall asleep, someone would shout in the hallway or he'd hear someone's pager go off. But it was always something that prevented him from staying asleep for long. It didn't matter that the medication he was on made him feel drowsy, it wasn't enough to keep him asleep for more than half an hour.

What woke Chase up this time was the chime of his phone as it rested on the tiny little nightstand that sat next to his bed. Typically he hid his phone underneath his pillow because Riley would come in and tell him to put it away, that he needed to rest. Obviously Chase wasn't one to listen to anybody, not even the handsome nurse Riley.

Reaching over and picking up the phone, he saw a text message from his mother. _Call me as soon as you can._

Sighing, he tapped the screen a few times and within seconds his mother's voice boomed through on the other end.

_"So what's this I hear about you landing yourself in the hospital, Chase?"_

Figures his mother would find out. Honestly, Chase had no intention of telling his mother about this trip to the hospital. She was back in New Zealand, there was nothing she could do and he didn't want her to worry.

"How'd you find out, mum?" Chase asked as he placed the phone against his ear. His mother was loud enough that she sounded like she was on speaker phone, but the whole hospital didn't need to hear this conversation.

_"Your boss called to let me know. He figured you wouldn't."_

This wasn't something Chase wanted to deal with right now. His head was beginning to pound, meaning his headache was slowly returning. As much as he loved his mother, now wasn't the time to listen to her call her only child a _reckless parkour enthusiast_.

_"Chase, what did you do this time? Please tell me you didn't try some new trick with your skateboard and ended up at the bottom of some stairs? You can't keep doing this, you're not invincible."_

Opening his mouth to retaliate, the door to his room burst open to reveal a nurse he hadn't seen before. "And just what do you think you're doing, Chase Randall?" The female nurse flipped open her clipboard and began tapping her pen against it when she entered the room.

"Oh, mum! I'm terribly sorry but my nurse just showed up and what do you know, I'm not allowed to be making calls right now. I'll call you back later!" Chase took the opportunity and quickly ended the call. His mother wouldn't be happy, but she'd get over it. At this point, Chase had other things to worry about, like the nurse in the pink scrubs currently giving him the ultimate deathglare. "And you are?"

The nurse clicked her pen and began scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. "Shelby. Riley's busy at the moment, and as it turns out I owe him one. Unfortunately, that means I'm stuck with you right now."

"Ouch, do you happen to have any aloe on you, nurse Shelby?"

Shelby's eyebrows went up, confusion was clearly written on her face.

"I just got burned so, aloe helps." Chase grinned before hearing Shelby groan.

"I have six hours left of my shift, please try and not drive me crazy."

Unfortunately for Shelby, it was already too late.


End file.
